


Trust Nobody

by mightyfinebear



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/F, Fugitive, sarah in texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinebear/pseuds/mightyfinebear
Summary: Prompt from the secret santa, Ava kills Cornelius and runs to Sarah
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Sarah Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Trust Nobody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahreeese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahreeese/gifts).



She’s sitting on Sarah’s lounge chair. Her feet up casually on the end. Her long milky-colored legs are hypnotizing. She’s a painting, she’s a masterpiece. But who hung it? How the hell did she get in Sarah’s apartment? 

“The fruit really is better here,” Ava takes a deep bite into her peach.

Sarah’s peach.

“Dr. Bekker?...uh, what, how-what are you doing in my house?”

She went back to the peach, it was true, they really were better down here. The sweetness clean after each bite.

“I heard the weather was similar here as in Pretoria.”

Sarah casually threw her bag in her armchair, still not taking her eyes off the painting in front of her. She knew very little about Ava. A talented surgeon who often butted heads with Connor. Sarah could relate. His ego and sway in the hospital was one of many reasons Sarah had to go. Her fathers were the first. 

“That doesn’t answer why or how you got in here.”

Sarah’s moving to the kitchen. Ava rolls her eyes and goes back to her peach.

“I admire the move Dr. Reese, what an adventure! Oh, and the hair.”

Sarah puts a few curls behind her ears, the ones that always fall in front of her eyes. Her long curly bob makes sense for the hot Texas weather but the observation makes her blush. As does the perplexity of this uninvited visit. Ava’s so high on her ego she isn’t paying attention to Sarah, who’s in her kitchen plugging up her dead phone. She’s going to call the police. This behavior is a deviation of the norm. A social violation. She begins to make some iced tea. Ava is still enjoying her peach. Sarah walks to the living room and sits. Her long legs crossing under her flowing skirt. Her presence is enough for Ava to actually pay attention. Sarah isn’t the unsure resident anymore, the woman sitting across from Dr. Bekker feels formidable and her curiosity isn’t satitated by a so called “adventure” explanation. The rube she was hoping for doesn’t live in Texas. Ava rolls her eyes again.

“Fine, I had a bit of a falling out with Connor, I don’t think Gaffney is where I belong.”

Still not pleased. Fuck.

“Everyone is so loyal there, turns out Connor has a few more allies than I do...I know you left too, men can be so disappointing amirite?”

Ava giggles nervously at the end. Sarah’s gaze is unnerving, one she never gave much attention to. Obsession will do that, all Ava ever saw was Connor, Sarah was one of the only memories of anyone she could recall, someone who didn’t seem like a such a goody-goody...and then there was the subject of her parentage.

“Why are you here?”

Dammit.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to get away from a place where your name is sullied?”

Now Sarah is rolling her eyes. She goes to the kitchen and slices a few lemons. The tea has steep long enough. She fills two glasses full of ice, freshly brewed tea, and garnishes it with lemon. Her phone is at five percent, she’s left her good charger at work.

“Dr.Bekker-.”

“-Ava.”

“Ava, why are you _here_? In my apartment? How’d you get in here?”

Ava looks down at the nut from her peach.

“And don’t tell me it’s because ‘the froot is so much betta heyre.’”

Her mouth is agape at Sarah’s impression of her, but then she smiles and so does Sarah.

“You didn’t talk past me like Connor was the only one capable of surgery, everyone else did...I didn’t make very many friends when I was in Chicago.”

Sarah’s raises an eyebrow. Bitch.

“Fine, I didn’t make any friends other than Connor.”

“How did you get _in_ here?”

“The building manager, I told him you were my girlfriend and if he just let me in I’d tape us and let him watch.”

Now they both are laughing. He’s fired. Between his butt-crack showing, his bad breath tainted with chew, and his constant unwanted advances, Sarah has had it. She’s pretty sure he messes with the hot water heater so she’ll have to deal with him.

“I admire what you did, I mean that, you left and didn’t look back and I want that too.”

Sarah knows it isn’t the entire truth but it’s enough, the details aren’t her business. Sarah’s phone is still too low to turn on and she’s getting hungry. She pulls a pot out to begin boiling water, her eyes periodically on Ava who is doing something strange. She hasn’t looked at her phone once. She wasn’t reading anything on it and she hasn’t checked to see if she’s missing any calls or texts. Sarah knows it’s the part of the details she hasn’t gotten. 

“Who are you avoiding?” Sarah asks as she sets a plate of pasta in front of Ava.

“People are so boring, is there really any other way to deal with them other than to _avoid_ them?”

Fair enough. Sarah’s phone is at twenty-five percent. She could make the call but she keeps catching herself staring at Ava’s long neck, the way she licks her lips after slurping up her noodles, the lure of her hazel eyes which seem to have the same curious gaze as Sarah’s upon her.

_“She did make that girl-on-girl joke.”_

Sarah allows Ava to tag along on her plans. She was planning a walk along the lake and then grabbing a bottle of wine before tucking in a movie. Ava has other ideas. She tells Sarah to leave the bottle in the car and soon they are at Pegasus. Does Ava know? Sarah’s been visiting a few of these places lately. 

“I’ve decided I’m done with men, you with me?”

Ava’s invitation is more than enticing, it’s how Sarah’s been living her life here in Waco. They walk up and hand their I.D. to the doorman and Sarah gets an eyeful of Ava’s and realizes for the first time what seems different about her. Ava’s hair is brown but her I.D. is blond. Immediately the bartendar who looks too gay to function recognizes Sarah. He starts with her favorite mix drink and gives her a look at the woman to her side. Sarah blushes a little as Ava orders two shots and a glass of whiskey.

“Oh, no I’m good.”

Sarah is frowning at the drink,she isn’t a shot girl.

“Come now, don’t make me drink these alone.”

The shots go down easy and energize Sarah to the dance floor. She’s a better dancer than Ava would think. She can find a beat, and Ava can’t help but pull her towards her. Their thighs meet as they gyrate. Her stare is more intense than a minute ago. What does she want from her?

“I have to work in the morning!”

Sarah yells over the music so they grab a Lyft home leaving Sarah’s Prius at the bar.

When they open the door Ava is pulling Sarah in to kiss her. Her lips are so soft. Ava seems prickly but her skin, her lips, they’re soft. Sarah pulls away.

“You can take the couch if you need somewhere to crash.”

She’s not going to let Ava sleep her way to a bed. Besides, no matter how nice the day has been Sarah can’t shake those hidden details of Ava’s impromptu visit.

“Do you really want to end the night this way?”

Ava leans in for another kiss and Sarah kisses her back. But it is. She has trust issues.

“I can’t.”

Ava huffs as Sarah opens her linen closet and pulls out a couple of blankets. She tosses them Ava’s way. They lay awake on opposite walls. Sarah wondering how the energy of her little apartment has been thrown off by the stranger in the other room. Ava is wondering how long she can keep her secret.

Sarah is making coffee, her movements wake Ava who follows suit and is in the shower. There’s a loud shriek coming from the bathroom.

“Ah, it’s cold!”

“Oh, yeah give me a second!”

Sarah sets off down the hall to the building manager’s office. The knob twists but the door won’t open. Sarah pushes at it using minimal strength to no avail so she has to bust at it using her shoulder. 

“Damn! Tony, where are you, what’s going on with the door?” she started as she walks towards his office, “The wa-.”

She’s stopped in her tracks. Tony is sitting in his chair but he’s not moving, he’s so stiff. His eyes are still open, they are somewhat opaque. He’s not there. Her hand quickly goes to her mouth, poor Tony.

Sarah’s heads back to her apartment, she’s somewhat dazed. She’s seen dead bodies before but on her terf, her time. Not like this. She grabs her cell phone.

“Sarah?” 

Ava is out of the shower, obviously cut short because of the temperature. Sarah’s already dialed 911.

“I don’t know why I didn’t use the office phone,” she says to Ava, “-Yes, I’m here, there’s a man downstairs, my building super... he’s dead…-yeah, no-my name is _Dr_. Sarah Reese, trust me he’s dead.”

Sarah hangs up the phone and turns to talk to Ava, who is packing her things, quickly.

“-What are you doing?” Sarah asks, “You might need to stay to give them a timeline, he looks like he’s been dead a while.”

Ava isn’t listening she’s piling her things in.

“You have a medical background, between you and the coroner I don’t see how I’m going to be helpful.”

“You spoke with him earlier you may have been the last-.”

Sarah stops. Deviation from societal norms. Ava is zipping up her bag.

“Why did you dye your hair?”

Ava is putting on her shoes, she’s in flight mode. Sarah can hear the dispatch on the other line.

“I’m still here, send a patrol too.”

That stops Ava. She stands up.

“Just give me 20 minutes to get ahead.”

She plows past Sarah and is running down the hallway. Sarah is still too shell-shocked; confused. Ava doesn’t need twenty minutes, the police and EMT’s arrive in thirty. It’s not like it’s an emergency. 

“Just to confirm she’s about 5-7 or 5’8, 120lbs hazel eyes and blonde hair?”

“Yes, blonde.”

Why did she lie? She doesn’t know the cause of death for Tony and this is just stupid. But she holds to the statement, goes to work and goes back to her life. 

She takes her normal Thursday night stroll on the lake. She lets a few ashes go at a time. They are the ashes of the newspapers of her father’s case, the missing posters, and blurbs of his victims. She lets those pieces go here. 

“What do you drop in there?”

The unmistakable accent, her voice. Sarah’s heart is racing. What is she doing here? 

“What are you doing here Ava?”

Sarah is trying to hide her fear. She knows now what Ava’s done. To Cornelius and probably Tony too.

“I told you I like it here.”

She takes a step toward Sarah and Sarah takes a step backward.

“Dr. Reese, you’re not afraid of me are you?”

Sarah takes a step forward. She’s doing her best to hide her fear.

“No, you don’t scare me Ava.”

Ava takes a step closer, her face inches from Sarah as she smiles. She lets Ava kiss her, she wants to kiss her. She wants to remember her lips. Their night dancing and drinking. 

“Come with me,” Ava breathes.

“I can’t, you’re a fugitive Ava.”

Ava steps back, her brown hair makes her eye color sing, it’s a tune Sarah would gladly hum if she hadn’t already sang like a bird to the police.

“What is it about you?” Ava wonders as she studies Sarah’s face.

“I’m still finding that out,” Sarah answers.

Ava steps back again and is quickly gone. 

A postcard once every few months from Oklahoma, California, Alaska, London. Always the same message.

“Come with me.”


End file.
